45
by Tricia3
Summary: 45 undercover agents are in trouble and it's up to the team to save them. *COMPLETED* :D
1. Default Chapter

None of the UC Characters belong to me *Sigh* they belong to NBC and a wonderful man, Mr. Salerno. I'm just borrowing them for a while, and I promise to return them the way I found them. Any other characters are mine. No Copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway, just my cat-which I'm not willing to part with!! 

45

He walked in carrying the manilla folders that signaled yet another case. His trademark black shoes, shiny as usual, hardly making a sound on the grated floor. With the blue lights illuminating his pants and allowing the reflection of the desks to show on his polished shoes.

Cody looked up from the computer he seemed to be permanently attached to. Jake and Alex turned in their chairs, making an effort to sit up straighter. Monica even stopped her pacing to take a seat-albeit it was on a desk.

  
  


Seeing he had his team's attention, Donovan started handing out the folders "Last night a disk was stolen from the F.B.I.'s main office. On it is a list of undercover agents. 45 in total and all of them currently active. The disk is complete with addresses, photos, alias' used-including their current ones. The cameras at the office were alternately covered and shut down so we have no idea who the culprit is. But we have a list of possible suspects who had the means and the motive to pull this off."

  
  


Alex looked up from her folder to the list that had materialized on the screen "So if it's already gone, why are we even bothering. I mean whoever took it has probably copied it or at the very least looked through it.

  
  


Donovan looked at Cody, prompting him to answer "It's encrypted. It'll take whoever took it a week to access the information-give or take a few hours. Copying it is impossible until they get past the encryption."

  
  


"Makes sense, but Donovan, if the agents are in danger why aren't they just pulled out?"

  
  


"Jake these agents have been under for at least three months, infiltrating various drug, mafia, weapons smuggling, and child pornography rings. Gaining their trust to set up the take downs." 

  
  


"If they're revealed they'll be killed, if they pull out it's another three months at least to get a new set of agents in there. Either way something could go wrong and drive the groups further underground. Taking up more time, allowing these groups to reek more havoc-possibly to never be caught again."

  
  


Jake nodded his understanding "So what do we do?"

  
  


"You and Alex will go under with an encrypted disk of your own, which Cody will take care of. The people that stole the first disk will more than like ly be eager to add to their collection of information. Monica will give you both your identities as well as the fake agents that will go onto the disk-just incase they can get past the encryption before we'd like."

  
  


"Okay, Jake and I go under with this disk, that's fine, but how will these thieves even know about the second disk. From what your saying it sounds as if these people knew what they were getting and where to get it. For all we know that's all they want."

  
  


"We've already put out the word about the 'theft' of the second disk. If these thieves are as smart as they think, they'll have their eyes and ears out, waiting for you two to surface. And when you do only agree to a partnership. Hopefully that will give you enough of an opportunity to swipe it or switch it. Just get the disk back. 45 members of our family are counting on us. Trusting us with their lives."

  
  


Leaving them to their jobs, Donovan silently prayed that the disk would be retrieved in time. If not, well he didn't want to entertain that thought.


	2. The work begins

Disclaimer: The usual, don't own 'em though I wish I did

Author's not: Okay I've really been slacking here haven't I"

Muses: Nah, ya think!?

  
  


Me: Hey, who's got the pen here?! *Muses shudder* I thought so. Anyways, the only thing I can offer for my failure to update is school (apparently the last year of highschool is VERY important to get into college, who woulda thunk? That and I moved (ten years of clutter packed and moved in 4 days, I still have nightmares from that) so I'm only now finding my notebooks that I've been writing in.

Muses: Ohh tell them how we wouldn't co operate!!

Me; Then there's that, *looks at muses* but maybe I should tell what I did to get you to co operate *evil grin, Muses have tears well up in their eyes* So that's what's up and I hope to update more frequently

Muses: Suuuuree

Me: Hey! You wanna go back to the closet? *argument breaks out*

  
  


Chapter 2

The work begins

  
  


"He's trying to kill me. I know it!"

  
  


"It's just another case." Alex pivoted her chair to face Monica

  
  


"You're not the one who has to make up identities for you and Jake plus numerous other 'agents'. You have a week to get the disk back, which leaves me today-max, to get this all done. I'm not superwoman!" Cody chuckled at the last statement

  
  


"I don't know, you've been pretty convincing in that role so far, but if it makes you feel any better at least you don't have to work out the encryption for the fake disk. That task will take me straight through this evening to work out. Plus putting the information you write, on the disk"

  
  


"Yeah just relax. Grab a note book and a coffee. It'll all come to you, you're good at your job. Alex and I have absolute faith in your abilities."

  
  


She seemed a little taken aback by his admission of faith in her-wait their faith in her. Yes they all knew that as a group they were talented, amazing at what they did. But none of them had really been vocal about each other's abilities, probably fearing a swell head. The only one who that dished out praise around here was Donovan, and that was hard to come by. The man expected near perfection, if not absolute perfection, and to get praise from him you had to meet the standards. His ways pushed them, almost to their limits. But no matter how pissed off at him they got, at the end of the day it was a great feeling to know that the effort and result belonged to them. It made them aware of what they could do, and to be proud of it.

  
  


Taking Jake's idea, Monica rifled through her desk, grabbing a notebook she headed to the kitchen area, where she spent the next 4 hours writing furiously, without pause.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Jake that hand goes any lower than my waist and you'll see how quickly they can become wall ornaments." Smiling Alex swatted him.

  
  


"Relax sweetie. People are watching." He said while lightly nuzzling her neck.

  
  


In his jacket pocket was the disk Cody had made up, filled with Monica's 'super human' work. The identities of non existent agents. Jake and Alex had separately covered both ends of the city, while Monica had been writing, subtly putting out the word about their acquiring the 'second' disk. Apparently it had worked. That evening, while dining at an uptown restaurant, they had been slipped a message with dinner.

  
  


They were to meet an unknown man at a private club downtown and head for the back corner table. Now here they were, the cuddly 'couple' with reputations as wealthy entrepreneurs in 'questionable activities', fully wired with many of Cody's toys. They headed to the back corner table in the dimly lit club that would've made the most stubborn and confident person uncomfortable. 

  
  


A lone figure at the table went unnoticed by the duo, having been content to remain hidden in the shadows. Drinks they hadn't ordered were placed before them. Looking at each other they didn't get the chance to make their own decision.

  
  


"Make it look as if you're taking a sip, then leave it." Donovan's voice came softly through their ear pieces.

  
  


They did as told, both barely wetting their lips. Alex took the opportunity to case the club. Tables lined the walls and clustered in the back. The bar was at the front of the room, beside the entrance. Shifting her gaze, she took in the people crowded in the middle of the room, they swayed in abandon to the music being played. Jake on the other hand, had been visually scouting all possible exits. Should they happen to need it.

  
  


"Is everything to your liking?" The voice came out of nowhere, but belonged to the shadowed patron, however both agents did a remarkable job of not jumping out of their seats. Jake covered his surprise by pretending to take another sip of his drink.

  
  


"Yes, thank you, everything is fine, though I'm unsure as to why there's a need to play 'I spy'." Alex had apparently recovered first.

  
  


"I believe it is important to get a feel for those you plan on working with. And may I say it's incredibly brave of you to have tried your drinks. After all, I could have had them laced in order to steal the disk from you." Jake smirked at that.

  
  


"Yeah you could've, but who said I brought the disk tonight? You're not the only one that likes to 'get a feel' for the people they work with." The shadow seemed to smile.

  
  


"Very true. Have you been able to access the information on the disk yet?"

  
  


Right to the point, this should be easy Jake thought

  
  


"My girl and I are experts at this type of thing-computers and stuff. We had the information within 3 hours. You?" Alex shot Jake a look, this wasn't how they agreed to do this. The rest of the team held their breaths-reminding themselves to beat him later.

  
  


"I'm afraid my people are not as ... well versed in encryption. Still there's no reason why you can't share what you've got or at least the way around the encryption."

  
  


"And have you refuse to share your half of the information later? I don't think so. Now if you'd like to bring your disk to a location I choose, then we'll break the encryption and share the info. How's that sound?" Jake was being cocky, but it was a good idea, altered as it was-provided this guy didn't bring backup the size of a small army.

  
  


"Let me think on this. I will give you your answer later this evening." This unseen 'partner' was obviously more than a little reluctant. 

  
  


"Look we have others who can give us what we want for the disk. We just thought you might need it." Jake and Alex started to get up.

  
  


"Wait. Tomorrow, you bring your disk, I'll bring mine. You and your girl break the encryption and then we'll trade the information. By the way what do you want with our information.?"

  
  


Alex smiled "Information is very valuable to our business, as well as profitable. The right information fetches a very nice sum of money."

  
  


Standing up the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his card, which he handed to them after writing a number on the back. They were finally able to see who they were dealing with. He had short dark hair, dark olive skin and emerald green eyes. His dark grey suit screamed money and his posture told of a well of upbringing.

  
  


"Call this number in 2 hours with your chosen location." and then he left.

  
  


"Well round one goes to us"

  
  


"Jake I have no idea weather to congratulate you or to hit you."

  
  


From their earpiece Cody summed it up "We'll take a vote on it when you get back here"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"They're smart, and they know what they want. They've already beat the encryption." 

  
  


The man from the club approached his boss who was standing by the window, drinking a brandy. He was unsure whether his boss was upset over the way the meeting turned out, he never was talented at telling what kind of mood his boss was in at any given time.

  
  


"Yes, but intelligence has it's limits. I'll have what I want soon enough"


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I might wish it, none of UC belongs to me *sigh*

  
  


Author's Note: Sorry it's so short :( ..but at least I'm updating!!

  
  


Chapter 3

Decisions

  
  


"Jake you're some piece of work. What were you thinking?!" Alex had been going on this tirade for half an hour already and showed no signs of letting up. The rest of the team was silently watching, waiting for their turn.

  
  


"I told you, I know-"

  
  


"Yes. You know guys like this and how to play them. Jake not all guys are the same. We're not handling an average case here."

  
  


"I know that-"

  
  


"Look Jake knows we're not all together pleased with his approach. But it did work. Now we have to decide where to meet, we have an hour before we have to call and give a location for your next meeting." Trust Monica to be the voice of reason.

  
  


"Restaurants are out of the question-too public, so are parks-same reason, plus there's no where to hook up computer equipment. Warehouses are too secluded and hard to cover. So keeping that in mind, does anybody have want to offer their brilliant ideas?" Monica had been pacing the room, now she was looking at them. Demanding them, with her gaze, to think of something that would help.

  
  


Cody typed some things on his computer. Instantly a map of the city came up on the main screen. Beside the map was a list of publicly owned venues. Glancing at the list he noticed a shoe store as listed and tried to delete it before any of the team saw.

  
  


"Oh nice one Cody. If the deal goes sour I can always throw a shoe at them."

  
  


"At least I had an idea!"

  
  


"Oh yeah-"

  
  


"Cyber café." Donovan interrupted the beginnings of Cody and Alex's argument. But it seemed that their unfailing leader had finally suggested something that was not too bright. Monica was the only one brave enough to let him down.

  
  


"Um Donovan. That's also too public, but we appreciate-"

  
  


"I have a former associate that, has since his job with the government, opened up a café. We can use his back room for the deal-which is filled with equipment the CIA isn't even using yet. I'll call him and ask him to close down for the day. He owes me a favor anyway."

  
  


All of them just looked at him and Cody looked as if he was going to ask to be Jake's replacement. He never got the chance as Donovan got up and left to make the call.

  
  


"A café. That'll work." Everyone turned to look at Jake

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Hmm yes I know where that is. Tomorrow 10 am? No that's fine" The man hung up the phone in the office and turned to his boss.

  
  


"They want to meet at a cyber café on Richmond Ave. 10 am tomorrow."

  
  


"Good. Scout it out and fix any 'problems' with the area. And Denny get me complete profiles of this Carlos Vansant and Stephie Vegas. I especially want to know about their weaknesses."

  
  


"Yes sir." Denny left his boss, who unfortunately for him, appeared to be enjoying this a little too much. Left alone his boss pondered strategy.

  
  


"I'll find out who you are, and by the time I'm done you'll help me take out many of our oh so diligent government workers. They'll find out how public service doesn't pay." Chuckling to himself he poured himself a little more brandy. 


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: (Don't you guys get tired of reading several of these within the same story?) None of the UC characters or anything else associated with the show belongs to me *sigh*

  
  


Chapter 4

Meetings

  
  


Jake and Alex had been at the café an hour and a half early, setting up and double checking every aspect of the building and their plan. They would get this mystery man to reveal the disk and then while they were pretending to crack the encryption they would very subtly switch the disk and leave them with their copy. At least that was how it was supposed to go...

  
  


"Jake no funny stuff okay, just stick to the plan" Alex was nervous as it was she didn't need Jake to add to the mix.

  
  


"Actually dear, it's Carlos, remember?" He smiled at her before doing another check of the area.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Sir we are not fully ready to have this meeting, call and postpone for an hour." Denny had been rushing around since he received the call about the meeting, and still was not prepared. The location was difficult to cover, and they couldn't bring many men as it would draw too much attention. This left him with little to no options except to go and trade the information, something his boss had made clear he wasn't thrilled to do.

  
  


"No we will go-on time, sometimes the best plans are plans that are made in the moment when no hope seems possible." He turned from him then and emptied his glass of brandy, knowing that they were almost at the café. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Get ready, they're here." Donovan's voice filters through the ear pieces. He and the rest of the team could see what was going on in the front and back of the café, where the exits/entrances were. Cameras had also been placed inside the café-especially in the back room. So when Denny got out of the car they saw and when a man came out behind him, his face covered by his hat, they saw-and started to worry.

"We're glad you came. Perhaps now, since we're officially working together, introductions should be made. I'm Carlso Vansant and this is my girl Stephie Vegas." Jake and Alex shook hands with both men while Denny made their introductions, they still couldn't see the face of the second man.

"I'm Denny Carlito and this is my boss. You will refer to him as 'sir'."

"Ok then, let's get started. Did you bring your disk?" Denny nodded to Alex's question and produced the disk from his jacket pocket.

He set the disk on the table next to the laptop. Alex pulled out her chair and while going to sit, subtly leaned over the disk. She saw her opportunity and while leaning over the disk she switched it with their copy. She then finished sitting down and inserted the disk into the laptop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Almost done" Alex's voice broke the silence.

It had been 2 and a half hours since the introductions, thanks to Cody's prior instructions it wasn't going to take more than another 5 minutes. All the while, the rest of the team, located in the van behind the café, were trying to use every camera angle to get a look at Denny's boss-with no luck.

"Finished. There's your list, hard won information." Alex started to get up.

"Ms. Vegas, where do you think you're going?" The mystery man had finally spoken.

"Well it's been almost 3 hours and my coffee from early this morning has caught up with me. Carlos has our disk, he'll start the transfer, now if you'll excuse me I-"

"I don't think so" He walked up to her and lifted her arm. Reaching in her sleeve he pulled out his disk. "Ms. Cross, you're good, very good. But I was trained by the best." He put the disk in his pocket and while doing so his hat slipped off. "Now I should finish you off right here, but I think I can find use for you and Mr. Shaw." At this he indicated that the two should have a seat, they did.

"How did you know about Alex and I?"

"Because a long time ago I used to be you. I still have my connections. Now I have a proposition for you both. You will work for me-just one job, and I'll let you live and even give you the disk back." He looked at them for an answer.

"Um can we think about this. You're asking a lot from Jake and I."

"You have until 9 pm tonight-and I do know where you live and work, should you refuse." With that he dismissed them. It was then he noticed the camera

"So he knows...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Donovan we've got a visual of the second man. Hello mystery man, let's see who you are." Cody started running the photo through the database.

Donovan meanwhile had seen the image on the screen and had been trying to convince himself that he had just been dreaming. Having a very realistic nightmare. However every time he tried, that image hammered it's way through his excuses.

"There's no need Cody."

"Donovan you're a great leader but you don't know all, in fact-"

"His name is Nate Donovan. Cody, Monica 'meet' my father."


	5. Like Father, Like Son?

Disclaimer: yet again nothing of UC belongs to me (you know writing this thing makes me more than a little depressed, I WANT TO OWN IT!!! ....I'm okay...) I'm making no money of this etc, etc, etc.....

Author's Note: A HUGE Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far, it's helped to keep me inspired to post these chapters :) 

  
  


Chapter 5

Like Father, Like Son?

  
  


His own father, he was still trying to process it all.

  
  


His father had been FBI before going CIA, not fully enjoying it, he transferred back to the FBI. There he had quickly moved up in the ranks, although he had always had his partner with him. They were two peas in a pod, one was never seen without the other. It was this partnership that would be the end of him.

  
  


It was an easy case, compared to the cases they had had before. They were taking down a drug ring that was meeting in a warehouse. He and his partner had disagreed with each others ideas the whole way there but had settled on waiting for the signal-the hand shake after the drug transfer. It hadn't gone that way. His partner decided to go with the plan he had proposed and barged in guns blazing. A massive shoot out followed, several agents died and Nate Donovan himself was shot in the right hand and the left knee.

  
  


The leg injury had gotten infected, and despite the doctor's best efforts, it had to be amputated, just above the knee. His hand would never be the same. Nerves had been severed, bones were shattered and his career was lost. He had retired and now lived a quiet life. He seemed, to his son, happy with the extra time 'to pursue intelligent and intellectual activities'. He always referred to it as an accident and never laid blame on anyone.

  
  


Donovan went to his desk and looked at the list of endangered agents that were on his desk. Many of them were his friends, but more important was the fact that all of them were under the command of Benjamin Smith-Nate Donovan's former partner.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Nate Donovan?! The Nate Donovan?!"

  
  


"Cody!"

  
  


"Sorry but you can't tell me that the same questions aren't running through your head right now. I mean I saw his face. It was shock, pain, and uncertainty-not good for this case."

  
  


Donovan was up in his office-clearly avoiding them. He hadn't said anything since identifying his father to Cody and Monica. The team was using his absence to discuss the newfound piece of information.

  
  


"I mean this changes everything, we're up against the guy that probably taught our boss everything he knows."

  
  


"Yes which is why nothing has changed and why we will succeed." Donovan descended the stairs from his office. 

  
  


"Are you sure you can put away your own father?"

  
  


Donovan stopped and looked at each of them before looking at the floor and answering Monica's question.

  
  


"I have to. I'll do what needs to be done."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So now that we've failed to get the second disk, on to plan B?"

"No. Things have changed. I need those two in order to get to their leader, who in turn will help me get to Benjamin. Plus if we kill them it jeopardizes our credibility. Trust me, I have experience with this sort of thing. Call them and arrange another meeting."

"Yes sir." 

Nate Donovan sat in the chair of his home office, brandy in hand. He had never gotten over the botched case, the bitterness toward his partner had remained hidden but had festered and steadily grown into hate. He blamed him for his injuries, to this day he couldn't write anything properly-even after intensive physical therapy. The loss of his leg had shamed him and made him feel like less of a man. He could've stayed with the FBI after the injury but he couldn't take the looks that people gave him. He knew he would never be treated like a real agent and so he retired spent more time with his family and even greater time in thought.

The plan to take down Benjamin Smith had been three solid years in the making, he just hadn't counted on having to deal with his son in the process. It would all work out and in the end his son would join him in his mission. Help him avenge his father's honor, pride, and reputation. These were the thoughts that Denny left Nate to when he went to make the call.

Denny had been an understudy of sorts to Nate. He had entered the FBI and had heard all the stories of Nate taking numerous cases nobody else wanted to touch and turning them into career highlights. More than anything he wanted to be like him, so when Nate had offered him a job separate from the FBI he had jumped at the offer. He would still have his job with the FBI but would work with Nate as well. It was his job with the FBI that allowed him access to confidential files that had gotten him close enough to the disk to swipe it, Nate's orders. When he figured out exactly what the plan he was already in too deep to escape prosecution should it not work and either way Benjamin Smith was an idiot who got his job by riding on Nate's coat tails and having connections to the right people.

He made the call and set up a meeting for the next evening.

  
  
  
  


Please review. Reviews keep me updating and give me a floating, happy feeling :D 


	6. Venting and....an agreement?

Disclaimer: the usual don't own em'. Wish I did, but don't. Can dream, but wont change anything, Can-well you get the picture......

Author's Note: I can't thank you all enough for reviewing, but here's a start: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!!!!!

  
  


Chapter 6

Venting and....an agreement?

  
  


Donovan stood outside the six bedroom, Victorian style house. He was dressed in blue jeans and a plain white shirt and blue spring jacket, having just come from his home. He reminded himself to change before heading to work, no doubt seeing him the way he was now would cause his team to have a mental meltdown and then no work would ever be done. From the way he was standing one would have thought something sinister but it was just the opposite. A torrent of memories was threatening to consume him. 

His father's job had been quite lucrative and Donovan had had a wonderful time growing up here. However these memories were now tinged with anger, pain, and a sense of betrayal at his father's actions. Donovan had idolized his father and had spent many afternoons dressed in his clothes pretending to be an agent. He couldn't believe that he was now here to confront him about his actions.

His mother saw him through the window and let him in. Greetings now over she went and got her husband, completely unaware of the trouble he was in.

Donovan took the time to observe the interior, it was nothing he hadn't seen before, and in the short time since his last visit with his children nothing had changed. In fact nothing in the living room had changed since he was a young teenager, well except the stuffed bunny on the floor that his daughter Allison had left behind on the weekend. His wife had searched their entire house four times, at Allison's request, and still hadn't found it, it was obvious why. Picking it up he set it on the couch by the window so he would remember to take it. 

He had spent many a day behind that couch, using it as a fort when playing 'army' with his brother, many times when his dad was home he would join in the game, which would always end in a mock wrestling match. The table was still in front of the couch, with a candy dish on it for when they had guests, he had gotten into trouble too many times to count for stealing it- of course his brother had always been willing to help with that. Flowers were scattered all over the house and gave it a fragrant smell that served to calm, though it never seemed to work when he was a child. Perhaps children were immune to such things because it did work on his children either. 

"How are you son? Can I get you something? A brandy perhaps?" Donovan turned to the voice to see his casually dressed father in khaki pants and a blue tennis shirt, taking a seat across from the couch and staring at him intently. Donovan shook his head and took his seat on the couch, barely missing the bunny. Anyone witnessing the meeting would automatically know how closely related they were. Nate Donovan was the older version of Frank Donovan, right down to the Nike running shoes.

"Do you mean how am I at work since you stole the disk or how am I at home, trying to think of a way to tell your grandchildren that I have to arrest their grandpa? Tell me which one you want the answer to? Hmmm maybe both. Well work has taken a dive because I'm going to arrest my father-and believe me I will, you taught me how to do my job and I will do it. I don't know how to explain this to my kids without them hating us both. The both of them are already asking why they can't visit this weekend. But how are you doing?!" Donovan was usually in control of his every reaction, but this time he couldn't help himself. This was his father and there was no real precedent for this and if he was honest with himself he'd say he was too involved and step down. But being honest with one's self was not a Donovan family trait.

"I can see this upsets you and I understand, but try to understand me and where I'm coming from. Benjamin took my life and on top of that made me less of a person. It would have been better if he had killed me that day, instead of letting me live like this."

"You always said that family was your life and work was what you did so we wouldn't get sick of you hanging around the house all the time." Donovan couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, this meeting was starting to make him feel like he was no more than 14 and he hated it.

"Yes. But what he did affects my family. Do you think I enjoyed having your mother getting everything for me after the incident? There are still things she has to do for me, and as much as I love her and know that she doesn't begrudge me...I hate what this has done to me and my family. I'm asking you for your help-as your father, not as some criminal you have to take down. Help me get Benjamin."

"I can't, you-"

"They'll put someone else in his position within the week, nothing will be interrupted and the FBI will have someone more competent. It'll benefit everyone."

"How was killing other agents supposed to be beneficial? Some of them are my friends." Nate Donovan looked at the floor, shame filling his face.

"I never wanted them and if you help me I'll give you the disk-without looking at it or copying it. I used to be them, I don't want them killed."

Donovan, to his surprise, found himself actually considering his father's proposal and believing his plea. It was an inner battle that was tearing him to shreds and he felt physically ill.

"I don't know. You still have a meeting with two members of my team."

"You don't want them involved." It wasn't a question. 

"Would you?" His father stared for a moment.

"No. But I need you."

"I can't promise you anything except that I'll think about it. However you will give me the disk." Donovan stood, taking the bunny, and waited expectantly at the door.

"It's not here and will take some time to get. I'll give it to your team tonight, when I inform them that I no longer need their services." Donovan searched his father's gaze for any insincerity but could find none. Nodding he walked out of the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Please review, even if you only say "I liked it", "I hated it". It'll really mean a lot to me :D


	7. Family Loyalty

Disclaimer: Don't own squat, well when it comes to UC anyway.......

Author's Note: Ok so I thought this was going to be the last chapter but I though it would be a little more suspenseful if I broke it up a bit, plus I haven't finished editing the other part (not that that helps *notices a couple of spelling mistakes in my other chapters... grr*) As for meeting his family, they will make an appearance soon......in the mean time, Thank You so much for reviewing!

  
  


Chapter 7

Family Loyalty

  
  
  
  


"Alright these clips allow us to hear both of you and obviously your ear pieces allow you to hear us." Cody was setting Jake and Alex up with the proper equipment. Jake was scowling the entire time.

  
  


"I still don't think Alex should come. No offence Donovan but your father could be planning something." Alex glared at Jake.

  
  


"Jake stuff it. If need be I can protect myself. I know how to kick ass, after all I've kick yours enough times."

  
  


Jake blushed in embarrassment, remembering all the times Alex had 'practiced' her techniques on him. More often than not he would walk away feeling like he had been run over by a steamroller. Donovan watched the exchange with a barely noticeable smile of amusement while Monica and Cody tried not to laugh.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


It was unusually dark and it only served to enhance the gloomy atmosphere. Nate Donovan stood in the warehouse, the same one that cost him his leg. He was sure that Donovan would help him and thought that by meeting here he was reclaiming some of his dignity. He took notice of every creaking noise and moving shadow, assessing it and quickly determining it not to be a threat. It was something that had been drilled into him over and over again and may times his life had depended on it. Nowadays his 'talent' gave him a bittersweet feeling, knowing that although so many things had gone from his life the training would always remain.

  
  


It was his constant assessment of his surroundings that left Nate unsurprised when the door opened, but he was surprised when it was only a lone figure that came through the door. 

  
  


"I trust you brought the disk." It was Donovan.

  
  


"I thought I was meeting with Alex and Jake." 

  
  


"I told them that you didn't need them anymore. I was under the impression that you agreed with the idea of keeping my team from being involved in this?"

  
  


"I do, I'm just surprised. I wouldn't have hurt them."

  
  


Donovan stared, his expression neutral and belaying nothing of the torment going on in his mind and heart. Nate would always be his father, the one who had taught him to ride a bike, helped him with his homework for school, chased all the monsters out from under his bed. When he had decided on his career, Nate had been the one to make sure Donovan had known exactly what he was getting into. He knew he owed him more than he could repay, but could he give up his wife and kids, whom he had come to love with the same intensity? Apparently his conflict was taking to long to resolve.

  
  


"Son?"

  
  


"Give me the disk Dad." Donovan's tone him more than words ever could.

  
  


"You're not going to help me." Again it wasn't a question.

  
  


"What you're asking of me would land us both in jail.Micheal is only eight and Allison is going to be five. How can I do that to them? To my wife? I love you, I really do, but asking me to do what you asked is beyond cruel." Donovan had been steadily approaching his father, who had been backing away towards the exit.

"I thought that as my son you'd help me-even if it was only out of loyalty and not love." Nate reached in his jacket and pulled out the disk.

  
  


"It's out of loyalty and love that I'm preventing you from doing something that you'd regret, or worse get you killed. You know they'd kill you before you could even get close to Benjamin. There are other ways of dealing with him."

  
  


Donovan held out his hand expecting to be given the disk. Instead his father backed up several more steps and pulled out a knife, which he held to his own throat, barely touching the skin protecting his jugular. Donovan, thinking that his father was turning on him, had pulled out his gun, aiming it at his father. Nate was stunned and not a little hurt.

  
  


"You really think I'd hurt you? You're my son, you know I love you..." His voice trailed off.

  
  


The shock and pain was evident in his voice. He made eye contact with his son and realized something. A wall had been erected in Frank Donovan, this situation was just a job to him. The son he loved more than life itself considered him to be just another file to write up. It that moment he felt his insides crumble and a new resolve take him.

  
  


Unbeknownst to Nate, that was the exact opposite of what Frank was feeling. He had been there to see how the loss of his leg had changed his father. There were bags under his eyes constantly, his once dark olive skin was now pale and drawn, his dark brown eyes had lost their spark, even his hair was limp and rapidly graying. 

  
  


He saw all of this and his heart broke for what he knew had to be done. There was no way he could do it the way he was so he did the only thing available to him. He hid behind the 'safety' of his job. More often then not as Frank Donovan, former CIA agent and current leader of an undercover FBI team, he knew what to do in any given situation. He turned to that now as a way of dealing with what he had to do.

  
  


"You're desperate. It makes people do foolish things they wouldn't otherwise do." Nate nodded realizing the truth in those words, but it didn't change anything. 

  
  


"After all that has happened to me I refuse to go to prison as well." Nate pressed the knife against his skin and a small trickle of blood started down his neck. 

  
  


"That's for a judge to decide. Just put down the knife and give me the disk .... please." Donovan heard his voice crack on that last word and felt his eyes water but tried to push it aside. His facade of being in control was quickly slipping. 

  
  


"You'll have to kill me if you want this disk back." Nate stated calmly.

  
  


My usual request, please review ...pretty please? :D


	8. Desperation

Disclaimer: Same as usual don't own it...

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short (I'm beginning to think I'm not capable of writing really long chapters...)

  
  


Chapter 8

Desperation 

  
  


He could feel the panic rising up within him. Arresting his father was one thing, and even that was hard, but being placed in a position where he'd have to possibly exude force ... it was too much. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined something like this happening to him. 

  
  


"Don't do this. Just put them both down. Think of mom, think of your grandkids. Is this the way you want to go? To be remembered like this?" He was pleading, but he didn't care.

  
  


"At least I'll be remembered as someone who fought for their self respect. Someone who loves their family more than anything but is unwilling to let people walk all over them. You do what you have to do. I know I will. Do you job Donovan."

  
  


Nate was hurting and couldn't help himself from trying to retaliate emotionally. This was his son, who in his mind, had rejected him and had stopped just short of disowning him. Frank, for his part, hadn't missed that his father had called him 'Donovan' instead of son. He took this as a sign that his father was distancing himself. Meaning that anything could happen.

  
  


"Dad please, don't make me do this. I-"

  
  


"Do your job Donovan, after all it's what you're good at."

  
  


Frank shook his head and made to lower his gun. Nate wouldn't accept that.

  
  


"Either you do your job on your own or I'll make you do it. Your choice."

  
  


Frank Donovan continued to lower his gun, slowly so as not to startle his father. He was about to inform his father that he was under arrest, but didn't get the chance. Nate, knowing it was over, lunged at his son-the knife still directed at himself. As expected Frank didn't have time to think, he could only react.

  
  


As he pulled his gun up time seemed to slow and almost stop. He heard the shot and saw the shock on his father's face as he reeled back. The disk shattered and in response Nate clutched his hand to his chest as he toppled backwards to the floor. Donovan dropped his gun and ran to his father, gathering him in his arms and not bothering to stop the tears that spilled from his eyes. All he could do at that moment was hold him and repeatedly whisper how sorry he was.

  
  


The bullet had only hit the disk, completely destroying it. Some of the shards had lodged in Nate's hand-his right hand. The 'surprise' of the shot and expecting to be hit had caused him to topple backwards. When he discovered that he wasn't shot he just laid where he was, to hopeless to get up.

  
  


Frank had never intended to shoot his father. The goal had been to recover the disk before the encryption expired so that the information didn't fall into the wrong hands, and end the lives of 45 good agents. But it had not turned out the way he and his team had planned, and been instructed, the only thing the disk was good for now was as pieces in an art project. He knew the kind of trouble he'd be in for not bringing the disk in but couldn't work up the emotion needed to care about it. The FBI always had their information backed up, be it on disk or in written files. The main goal had been accomplished and lives had been saved.

  
  


"Why didn't you kill me?" Nate's voice was barely above a whisper and had Frank not been so close he would've missed the question.

  
  


"Believe what you will, but I do love you and could never do that to you. Plus Allison has a birthday in two months and I know she wants you there."

  
  


"I think we both know I wont be there."

  
  


"We'll see, we'll see." Donovan was formulating a plan.

  
  
  
  


Please review....


	9. Resolution

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to? Ok ok, don't own anything having to do with UC...

Author's Note: Again Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, it's kept me going when I was banging my head against the wall. This is the last chapter and you get to meet a few characters that were referred to through out the story. Hope you enjoy :D

  
  


Chapter 9

Resolutions

  
  
  
  


"I want Nate Donovan arrested and brought to trial. He's gonna go away for the rest of his natural life. Come on! How hard can he be to apprehend? He's got one leg!" Benjamin Smith slammed down the phone and paced in his office, he had heard of Nate's actions and wanted revenge of his own. True in the beginning Benjamin had expected Nate to try something. If people had looked at the evidence close enough when it had come in they would have seen, in the trajectory report, that the two bullets responsible for Nate's injuries had come from his gun. 

As Nate's partner he always had a front row seat when it came to witnessing Nate's talent and he was tired of being second best. In the FBI he always had to listen to 'Nate this' and 'Nate that' and 'Did you see how Nate..' . Out of jealousy he shot Nate and had secretly rejoiced when he found out how much damage had been done. He had practically thrown himself a party when Nate retired because it left him with the opportunity to be in the spotlight, and snag the promotion. Something he had wasted no time in doing. His own actions in achieving his success caused him to be wary and take precautions should Nate get any ideas, but time had passed and he had begun to rest easy-giving Nate the chance he wanted and had been waiting for.

He was more confident now because Nate hadn't succeeded but any confidence he had was surpassed by his anger and hatred. He had played the dutiful sidekick for long enough and now it was his turn to shine. He was determined to make sure that Nate wouldn't take anything from him.

"Nate Donovan you made a mistake, a very costly mistake."

"Perhaps, but then so did you." Frank Donovan walked into the office and quietly closed the door behind him. In his hand was a rather thick file folder.

"Frank Donovan. I hope you're not expecting me to congratulate you on this case. You didn't retrieve the disk and you let the criminal get away-surprising considering his current condition nowadays."

Frank clenched his fist, the only sign the comment had affected him. He took a seat and bid Benjamin to do the same.

"Well it's a good thing I don't depend on having your praise, who knows where I'd be. I'm here to talk to you about the suspect in this case."

"Oh I think at this point he's more than a suspect, and he'll be found and brought in soon enough."

"Yes and when he is it'll be so you can apologize to him-before you let him go and drop any and all charges you were planning to bring against him."

Benjamin Smith laughed until he had tears in his eyes while Frank sat calmly watching, knowing what was to come.

"I don't think so. I have nothing to apologize for and no reason to let him go."

"I think you do." Frank handed him the file "Keep in mind this is only a copy-one of many. The original is in a safe place."

Benjamin looked through the file and paled and Frank decided to continue.

"You see if you prosecute him it wont be long before you are in the same position. It's a shame really, top agent prosecuted for shooting his former partner, laundering money, lifting drugs and weapons from the evidence room and selling them on the street, oh and let's not forget selling classified information to the criminals were trying to apprehend. Not only will this get you kicked out of the FBI but it will have you facing serious jail time as well-longer than my father would ever get. Plus think of what your associates would do to you, it's not kosher to shoot one of your own to get a promotion."

Donovan watched Benjamin looking over the information and silently thanked his connections in the CIA. He especially thanked his team who had done more than their share of work to collect information on Benjamin.

"The way I see it you have one of two choices. You can stay and prosecute my father-know that you will go down as well and you will be the one to be humiliated." Benjamin was listening intently, going to jail himself was not part of his plan.

"Or?"

"Or you can let this all drop and quietly resign. I assure you that if you do then all this information will never bother you again. I give you my word."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I have more honor than you and can be taken at my word, if not that then look at it this way you have no choice. You want to stay out of jail then you do what I say."

Benjamin nodded, knowing he was beat, and went to his phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Daddy higher!" Donovan smiled and met his daughter's demand.

It had been two months since he had had to confront his father for the disk. He had realized his father's anguish and, with the help of his team, had hidden him away until a solution could be found. In his report he had just said that Nate had escaped and although there were many raised eyebrows, nobody came right out to question it. The team had then spent an intense two weeks getting all the information they could on Benjamin Smith. Frank had even enlisted his friends in the CIA to help The information was well and truly buried and it was with no small amount of luck and dedication that it was unearthed. The result was Benjamin Smith dropping the pending charges against Nate and then resigning. He slipped out quietly and no one was really sure where he went. But then again no one really cared since his incompetence was well known.

That left Frank here, home at his daughter's birthday party.

"Daddy, still not high enough!" Allison was one for doing stunts, no matter the physical risks-in fact the more risk the better. 

Frank always found it strange, when his heart wasn't in his throat, because you'd never guess her personality by looking at her. Her hair was strawberry blond, like her mother's, but her eyes definitely came from her dad. She was small for her age, not due to lack of eating since she could out eat her brother and frequently did, her face was small as well and was perfect innocence. Definitely not the one you'd assume would cause mischief or be so willing to try 'circus stunts'. 

His son on the other hand was tall for his age, dark like his father but with blue eyes like his mother. Michael was the quieter of the two, spending more time in thought and observing the situation than actually participating in it. Although not at the moment. Right now he was playing baseball with Jake, Cody and Alex. Monica had decided to be the umpire. While the teams were Michael and Alex against Cody and Jake. 

Michael had seen the team come in and had initially kept his distance, but couldn't for long. Their light heartedness and excess playful energy had steadily drawn him closer until he had become a part of it. Little did Donovan know that several items of his clothes were now soaked and in the freezer, mainly underwear and socks.

Frank sighed, watching his children never failed to bring him a feeling of peace and contentment, well at least it did when he wasn't watching his daughter try to 'fly' off the furniture.

"Frank, if she falls off that swing you're sleeping outside for the next two weeks." Frank turned and met the amused gaze of his wife-who was headed to the table with the food. He smiled.

"As if you could go through with that! She wont fall" He looked at his daughter "Will you?" Allison giggled

"No. I'm always careful."

His wife came over to him and, after sending Allison to fetch the others, wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm, maybe I wont make you sleep outside, but I wouldn't hesitate to make it difficult for you. You like sleeping alone right?"

"Always such a tease. You know that wouldn't last long." He leaned in closer to her.

"GRANDPA!" Allison ran past them and they turned to see Nate, accompanied by his wife, closing the gate to the backyard. He had just enough time to do that before he was almost toppled by his granddaughter. After wishing her a happy birthday he headed towards Frank, while Allison 'entertained' her grandma. 

"Such behavior in front of the children. Really!" Frank laughed at Nate's feigned indignation.

"Oh don't even try. We've all seen mom and you when you think no one's looking!"

Nate looked shocked and Frank smiled as he put an arm around his father. He lead his wife and father to the table. 

Smiling to himself he thought 'Life can't get any better than this.' 

  
  


The End

  
  
  
  


Hope you enjoyed the story, please review :D


End file.
